1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manicuring appliances and more particularly to a cuticle cutter and shaper convenient to use with either hand.
2. Background Art
Cuticle clippers presently are in use primarily in beauty salons. They have the familiar form of a small pinching type device with short curved spring loaded blades which permits movement along the curvatures of a cuticle. Such clippers are hard to self administer and are used primarily by a beauty salon operator. They are prone to cut the cuticle too deeply and cause injury and bleeding.